wiki_creaciones_de_series_y_juegos2263fandomcom_es-20200213-history
L
Epis cortos para mis oc's de HTFF: #Hang' em High (Feeble): Por alguna razón desconocida Feeble se encuentra sujetado a un risco y debe salvar su vida. #Singing' in the Pain (Gabby): Gabby practica con el listón, pero mientras baila provocará problemas. #Gold Rush (Sloven): Sloven encuentra un centavo, pero al dejarlo caer sin quererlo, hará lo que sea por recuperarlo. #Wild Sun Umbrella (Fancy): Fancy va a la playa, pero un fuerte viento afectará su visita. #Dessert Desert (Swallon): Swallon debe entregar un pastel, pero por accidente termina varado en el desierto. #Real Seel (Sean): Sean compite contra Russell en una carrera de kayaks. #Road to Nowhere (Maily): Para completar su última entrega del día, Maily deberá cruzar un puente inestable y peligroso. #Sewer or Later (Callow): Callow cae por accidente a las alcantarillas y debe buscar la forma de salir. #To Kill a Mocking-Bear (Mellow): El club de lectura de Mellow se vuelve un caos luego de que Flippy se vuelve un miembro. #Snow Go! (Bonnie y Brownie): Un día en la nieve se arruina cuando Bonnie y Brownie compiten por el mejor fuerte de nieve. #To Roll (Belly): Belly cae colina abajo y causará un gran desastre. #Fire Work (Coffin): Coffin intenta crear una poción en polvo de categoría explosivo, pero todo saldrá mal cuando Cuddles sin su permiso, se lleva su volátil creación al confundirlo con fuegos artificiales. #Leave the Lady Alone (Taffy): El inocente juego de "la princesa en la torre" de Taffy se sale de control con un invitado sorpresa. #Cutting-Edge Technology (Maple): Maple desea recuperar la consola que Lifty y Shifty le robaron. #Dark Red (Nimble): Hay varios rumores de una bestia habitando en una cueva en las montañas, Cuddles, Toothy y Nutty irán a ver si son ciertos. #Hey Taxi! (Cabbie): Cabbie hará lo que sea para llevar a Pop y Cub al aeropuerto a tiempo. #You Can't Help Me (Bitter): Bitter sufre un accidente y requiere atenciones médicas, pero solo será más doloroso para el. #Ghost House (Nasty): Feeble entra a una casa abandonada mientras llueve, sin saber que algo ya la habita. #Home Together (Bit): Bit no dejará que Lifty y Shifty roben su casa esta navidad, sin antes pelear, aunque no saldrá exactamente como debería. #I'm not a Nanny (Patty y Mayor Grips): Patty debe evitar a toda costa que el Señor Grips se envuelva en una situación de vida o muerte, pero no le será nada fácil. #Sharp Teeth Flowerpot (Bloom): Bloom planta una nueva flor en su jardín, pero sin haberlo notado antes, esa flor es una planta carnívora que amenaza su jardín. #Smell Like Troubles (Kat-Beck): Cuando Kat decide probar un nuevo perfume de esencia de coco, este resulta exageradamente efectivo. #Interrupted Function (Guffaw): Guffaw no puede acceder a la función porque el guardia Lumpy no le cree que es el acto principal. #Worst Security (Cross): Cross decide hacer del parque de juegos un lugar totalmente seguro. #Fortunately Unfortunate (Clover): Clover adora su trébol, ya que con el tiene muy buena suerte y consigue lo que quiere, pero al perderlo de repente llorará de pánico. #You, Robot (Nicole y G.U.M.M.Y.): Nicole decide construir su próximo proyecto en mecánica, el cual, le dará más de un problema. #Basic Guide (Scott): Scott trata de armar su campamento y sobrevivir al bosque usando su manual de supervivencia. #My Little Dolly (Svet): La estadía de todos en el parque está en peligro cuando Svet llega y su muñeca le ordena matar a todos. #Sweet Nightmares (Sonia): Sonia empezará a caminar dormida y Giggles y Petunia tratan de alcanzarla. #Call of Nature (Jícama): Jícama tratará de rescatar un bebé oso de varios peligros. #Capturing the Moment (Amber): Amber intenta fotografiar un colibrí, pero le resulta inesperadamente difícil. #A Normal Day (Idnah): La tranquilidad de Idnah se ve afectada por todo el entorno, hasta que perderá pronto la paciencia. #Nobody See It (Aveline): Cuando Aveline cree haber visto un fantasma en el bosque, intentará regresar para grabarlo. #More Problems: Únicamente nos muestra como vive cada personaje (de Comadreja), como una introducción.